


Put your head on my shoulder (You know I will)

by fuckinghockeyhell



Series: Songs you get stuck in your head. [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinghockeyhell/pseuds/fuckinghockeyhell
Summary: Put your lips next to mine, dearWon't you kiss me once, babyJust a kiss goodnight, maybeYou and I will fall in love





	1. Chapter 1

It was the weekly movie night. The team always picked a day where they went to Freddie’s house (he knew where to get the good sweets) and they chilled, found a some straight-to-dvd horror movie. Those were the best, you either found a decent one or an absolute ridiculous one and got to laugh and jump the whole time.

Tonight, they chose a comedy because the loss to Arizona frustrated them all and they just wanted to relax. No one said ref, goalie interference or any other hockey thing the whole night. At the end of the night, everyone crashed. On the couch, on the floor, in the guest bedrooms. Wherever there was space, someone was there. Freddie purposely bought a huge sectional couch that fit at least 3 people lying down for this reason. The first month in Toronto, he realized that the team loved to spend time together and sleepovers happened by accident until they all acknowledged them and later on brought overnight bags along.

Fred's arm was starting to fall asleep, Connor part way through the movie drifted off and fell asleep on him. He looked calm and not as stressed as he was earlier. If he could let him sleep there he would, but they had practice tomorrow and he didn’t want to tweak anything so he nudged Connor a bit. He felt him move. 

_Put your head on my shoulder_

“Huh” said Connor, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled up at Freddie, “Did I fall asleep?”  
Freddie smiled back, “Yupp, time for bed. Let’s go”. Connor got up and jokingly tried to lift him up. Freddie then got up and brought Connor onto his chest and held on for at least a minute.  


_Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh so tight  
Show me that you love me too_

As soon as Freddie loosened his grip, Connor tugged him along to their room. He loved saying that. Their room. Where they could have privacy, be able to joke around, be themselves even if they had people over. It was their calm. Their peace. Their solace. Being too tired, Connor just pushed Freddie onto the bed and he followed along. His head on Freddie’s chest was the highlight of his day. He kissed the top of Connor’s head. 

_Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby_

Connor tilted his head and caught Freddie’s lips gently. He felt him smile. This was perfect, the best way to end their day. They both closed their eyes, got comfy and started to drift off.

_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love  
(You and I will fall in love) _

This thing they had. It was still relatively new. But they both knew it was worth it.  
“I love you”


	2. The Village People Ain't Got Nothing On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a One song per chapter " kind of thing but karaoke had to happen.

Every once in awhile, the team went out for dinner and ended up in a karaoke bar. This time it happened because it was Freddie’s second shutout of the season.

They had all been drinking and were all having a great time. Mitch started singing _Barbie Girl_ with Willy. Mo and Gards did their best rendition of _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum. Austin and Zach went old and sang _I Got You Babe_ , while draping their arms over each other shoulders which somehow turned into _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart_. You knew they may have drank too much when those who usually never sang did and oh did they sing.

The best happened when Naz dragged Leo up to the mic and they sang _Don’t Stop Believin’,_ changing the lyrics from

_“Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit” to “Just 2 hockey boys, playing for the Maple Leafs”._

Everyone knew Naz and Leo planned their songs and their line changes and it was a hit every time.

Last time they went on a musical kick and sang Grease songs.

_“I've got shots_  
_They're multiplyin’,_  
_And I'm losing control._  
_'Cause the passes_  
_You're supplying_  
_Are electrifying_  
_You better score_  
_Cause you need a goal_  
_And my heart is set on you._  
_You better score,_  
_You better understand_  
_To their net, It must go in.”_

Freddie never sang, but he always had a great time. He sometimes got to choose what song he wanted the team to sing. And this time, it was he was going to take advantage and have some fun. He flipped through the selections and found the best one. He got Mitch, Willy, Aus, Zach and Brownie to go up. They all looked at one another. Brownie smirked, he knew what was going to happen.

_“Bye Bye Bye”_

“Oh my god Freddie” said Mitch, “Yes!”

Freddie played old boyband music whenever he was baking, he needed something fun and pop music was it. Before the boys could finish the singing  and saying, Freddie changed the song. Brownie's face was hilarious. He was so into that Nsync song.

The new music started to play.

_“Body (wanna feel) my body baby?_  
_Body (such a thrill) my body yeah-yeah”_

Confusion stayed on their faces. Brownie’s face started to realize what was happening. The other members of the team not singing started to figure out and snicker. 

 

_“Every man wants to be a macho macho man_  
_To have the kind of body, always in demand”_

“Really” said Brownie. In the background you could hear the older guys laughing even harder. They now all remembered the time Brownie played the song after Freddie came back from the gym earlier in the season.

 

_“Work outs in the health spa, muscles glow_  
_You can best believe that, he's a macho man_  
_Ready to get down with, anyone he can”_

“I expect some singing” Fred said with a smirk.

The boys still on stage started to singwhile trying out some workout-related dance moves. Zach was pumping iron, Willy was doing the running man, Mitch did jumping jacks and Aus just started doing those poses that you see in Muscle mags. Brownie just hopped around each person admiring their dance moves and trying them out while also singing along.

Freddie was having a great time. This was just the best. With everyone distracted, no one noticed Leo at the side taking videos. Oh, this was going to be great at the end of the season.

... 

After an hour or so, they all decided to go home and sleep because tomorrow evening was going to be a travel to the West Coast evening.

In the Uber, the driver had the radio playing and the song switched to _Galway Girl_ by Ed Sheeran. Freddie, knowing Brownie loved this song, nudged him a little to get his attention with his shoulder that Brownie was lying on.

Brownie smiled when he realized and then whisper sang into his ear,

_“You know, I play forward for the Maple Leafs_  
_But I fell in love with the goalie-e_  
_Kissed him on the neck and then I took him by the hand_  
_Said, “Baby, I just want to dance”_  
_With my favourite hockey boy"_


	3. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to get close. Until it wasn't.  
> Sometimes you need to go through breaks to get to dive in.

Before Freddie, Connor never had stability. He went out with a lot of people because no one ever fit. No one ever felt like his, they didn’t want him as much as he wanted them so it never worked out. It became a hurtful thing and he just stopped trying and was just casual. You could never get hurt if you never opened yourself up, he thought.

Before Brownie, Freddie thought he’d have to wait a few years before Toronto felt like his home. But meeting, and spending time with, Connor changed that. They went for lunch whenever they saw each other. Trying out new places until they found the one. They went to movies monthly because it was the easy thing to do in the winter and that stuck all season long. He noticed how personable and inviting Brownie was the moment he laid eyes upon him. Brownie could make anyone smile. He could get anyone’s number, and he did at the start of the season.

Sometime between the Western roadtrip and Christmas, they went out for breakfast and dinners just as much as lunches. He thought they could have something, he also knew Brownie never had anyone for too long and him not meeting new people now meant that he had found someone.

…

“You should ask, maybe it’ll work out”, said Zach. “What are you talking about? No, it would ruin everything. Everything” replied Connor. With the signature look, Zach turned around and walked down the hotel hallway saying, “You don’t know that, I’ve seen the way he looks at you”. Connor stayed in that spot for at least 5 minutes after Zach left. He only left after the elevator dinged.

 ….

_Maybe I came on too strong_

_Maybe I waited too long_

_Maybe I played my cards wrong_

_Oh, just a little bit wrong_

_Baby I apologize for it_

 

Connor didn’t mean to but he stopped initiating lunches and dinners and breakfast. He got worried he was doing everything wrong and that Freddie would hate him. And at some point Freddie stopped too. They only met up in groups. Freddie was straight, thought Connor, he couldn’t just keep doing this like Freddie was his boyfriend. Freddie also started thinking that. He thought Connor pulled away because he was too touchy and wanted too much of Connor when Connor didn’t want him the same. It felt like they just stopped being friends, they became more like casual acquaintances, like coworkers.

It felt wrong.

The whole room felt wrong and no one wanted to ask to make it worse.

 ...

A few weeks later, Connor was still thinking about what Zach had said. During the team dinner, the plane ride to Tampa, the drive to the next hotel.  Zach walked past him and dropped a menu onto his lap. “Try this. Order some food, talk it out, you’d be surprised how much good food will help the thought process and the feels”. Connor did what Zach said, he ordered food to the hotel to arrive just after their arrival.

As Zach was walking out of the bus, he yelled out, “Get that date, man. You deserve it! Both of you!”. 

Connor was the last guy on the bus and was thankful about that because no one needed to know in case he got rejected. The possibility of ruining everything was huge.

 …

_“Get that date, man. You deserve it! Both of you!”_

Oh, Connor did have someone on his mind, thought Freddie. He knew it. Maybe this was why they stopped everything. Connor found someone better than him.

 ...

Half an hour later, Connor texted him.

\- _Can you come over, I’m in Room 321._

_\- Sure, I’ll be there in a sec._

It had been weeks but Freddie replied within seconds. He knew this would be something important, either Connor would be sad and want to hang out or he’d be stoked and want to hang out. He didn’t know which one he wanted more. A happy Connor or a still possibly single Connor. He was a bad friend. He’d been a bad friend for weeks.

  _…_

_*Knock Knock*_

 

“Hey” said Connor a little quietly. Oh, this was not going to be good, Connor looked a bit sad. “I got us some food, maybe you’d want to watch a movie with me?”

“Sure thing, I could always eat” and he almost said aloud, the companies not bad either.

 

_You’re a mystery_

_I have travelled the world, there’s no other one like you_

_No one, what’s your history?_

_Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?_

_'Cause I heard you do, mm_

 

They laughed, they had great food, it was as if they had never stopped hanging out. It felt right again. And Freddie may have stared at Connor a little too much during the movie. And during the eating. And during the calm silence that happened after the movie ended.

 

“I’m sorry”. Both of them said.

….

“I’m sorry” repeated Connor. "IgotselfconsciousandstartedtoworryIwasdoingeverythingwrongandifeltwrongandididntmeantostophangingoutitustbecamehardtonotholdyourhandandireallyreallywantedtoespeciallywhenwesawthatromcomintheatresaroundchristmasand..”

Freddie stopped listening at the hand holding. Connor liked him, he liked Connor. Connor liked HIM. HIM! Maybe it would all be okay. Connor was still rambling as Freddie remembered they were in the same room. He lifted his hand so it rested on Connor's in his lap. Connor froze, and looked up. The shock turned into a shy smile and when Connor started to turn his hand over, Freddie caught it between his fingers and held on.

 

_So don’t call me baby_

_Unless you mean it_

_And don’t tell me you need me_

_If you don’t believe it_

_So let me know the truth_

_Before I dive right into you_

 

“We need to talk, don’t we”, said Freddie. It was the start. They were close to the water.


End file.
